


Plan M

by theoddling



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, I'm sorry?, Post-Canon, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: An unspecified heist puts Leverage International in danger and Eliot must make an impossible decision, until Parker reminds him of one thing.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Plan M

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on Tumblr regarding Eliot and promises and how he would deal with conflicting ones, and my brain decided I needed to set aside my finals and write this little short.

There is no Plan M. If you really probed her about it, Parker would tell you she’s known that from the minute she met him. Even in the worst moments, the blackest thoughts and deepest failures, there was never a chance in hell she would let that happen. It’s part of why she doesn’t understand him when he gets so upset about being pushed off a roof or dragged on a wild leap out of a moving train. She would never, ever, let anything happen to him, doesn’t he know that?

“There is no Plan M,” she says softly over the comms. 

The rest of the team don’t understand what that means, these new people they brought in for something bigger than the three of them. But Eliot understands, and he thanks her, voice cracking, for making the choice for him. And Hardison understands as he swears at both of them and insists that he’ll be fine, he doesn’t need rescuing yet, get her out first, Eliot please. 

There is no Plan M. Even Nate never let it get to Plan M. He was supposed to be so calculating, almost to a degree that was cruel, and he certainly had a Plan M, but it never got there. Or to Plan C, or F, or anything between M and Q. He explained them all to her once, and Parker told him to throw out all of those letters. They weren’t necessary. They would never happen. There is no Plan M. No one dies, especially not Hardison. 

There is silence, and darkness, and Parker drifts in and out of it like the swinging of a leaf in the wind, barely attached to the branch it once belonged to. She knows she is going to die soon. But that’s okay. That’s how it should be. As soon as she knows Eliot and Hardison are safe, she’ll let go.

“There is no Plan M,” comes the rough voice over the comms after minutes uncounted, muffled by the fuzziness of her own head and the growing numbness. “We’re clear, Parker. He’s going to be fine and I’m coming back in for you.”

“No, Eliot. There won’t be anything to come back for. Just finish the job, and take care of Alec,” she sighs, “remember, that rule is for always. You promised.”

“I know I promised. But I also promised to look out for you. I’m not leaving you alone in there.”

“Eliot, please. Just like the mountain. Leave the body behind, it’s just a body.”

She tried to ignore Hardison’s sob that cut through over Eliot’s protests. He could get hurt, there was no avoiding it, but he’d be okay in the end. They’d both be okay, there for each other, her boys, her team, her family, it would take time, but they’d be okay.

A faint smile traced her lips as her lungs shuttered and her eyes closed. The pool of blood continued to spread slowly around her, a set of wings all in red. The ground was tacky with it by the time they made it down to where she laid, left like discarded garbage by the mobster that had shot her. Gently, Eliot scooped her up, only to find that he suddenly lacked the strength to get up off his knees. Tears trekked down his face as Hardison came to kneel beside him, resting a hand on her stomach and his cheek on Eliot’s shoulder. 

“I liked it better when Nate was in charge,” Hardison said gently, “None of his plans let her die.”

“I know,” was Eliot’s response. He agreed with Hardison, but in his heart he knew that Parker would have considered this to be a fine trade-off. After all, that was her first and only rule. There was no Plan M.


End file.
